FEARS
by Koruru Natsume V
Summary: Kisah sekelompok pemuda yang hendak pergi berlibur. Suatu saat mereka menemukan sebuah kabin tua yang terletak di pinggiran hutan. Mereka memutuskan untuk berteduh disana dalam berberapa waktu. Tapi ternyata mereka terjebak ke dalam perangkapnya, hingga akhirnya mereka dihadapi dengan berbagai cobaan dan kematian yang terus mengejar mereka dalam gelap. AU/Thriller, GORE. New UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

April, 13th 2002

_sebelumnya,_

Rintihan pemuda raven itu menggema isi seluruh rumahnya. Dia menahan sakit yang dirasakan disebelah dadanya saat wanita itu menusuk dadanya dengan sebilah besi meruncing. Tepat menembus bagian vitalnya. Dan si pembunuh menyeringai lebar menatap mahluk kotor dibawahnya yang sudah hampir mati, serta diiringi tawa puasnya terhadap hasil karyanya itu.

Si raven beberapa kali harus menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang luar biasa setiap kali si pembunuh tak berperikemanusiaan tersebut terus menikam tubuhnya seenak hati.

Dia sudah pasrah. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu kematiannya tiba. Tapi kenapa kematian itu harus diawali dengan siksaan. Sungguh mengenaskan nasib mu malam ini, Raven.

Seluruh tubuh dan pakainnya, serta dinding – dinding dan ruangan itu telah bersimbah darah. Dan berberapa kali wanita gila itu tertawa terbahak – bahak ketika korban dibawahnya menjerit kesakitan. Wajar saja, wanita berparas cantik itu memang kelainan jiwa. Bahkan salah satu kebiasaan yang disenanginya adalah menyiksa orang – orang.

Namun, sebelum dia menghabisi korbannya, ia selalu menulis berbagai cara membunuh yang asyik didalam buku hariannya. Jika kau ingin tau seperti apa isi dari buku itu, siapkan dulu kantong kresek sebelum membacanya.

Dia tidak akan sembarang membunuh seseorang, korban yang diincarnya adalah orang – orang yang pernah berbuat jahat dengannya. Entah itu seperti mengucilkannya, tidak menganggap keberadaanya, memperkosanya, atau juga hal yang sangat sepele adalah dia akan menghabisi seseorang jika seenaknya masuk kerumahnya tanpa izin. Bayangkan saja, masuk kerumahnya tanpa izin langsung dibunuh oleh pemiliknya. Itu sangat mengerikan, kawan.

Malam ini wanita gila yang usianya belum menginjak 20th tersebut sudah menghabisi 4 orang. Salah satunya adalah yang tadi, pemuda raven yang kebagiannya terakhir dan ketiga orang lainnya sudah pergi ke dunia lain.

Walau dia adalah seorang wanita, sekaligus ibu rumah tangga, dia tetaplah pembunuh gila yang sangat keji. Keberadaanya juga tidak banyak diketahui oleh orang – orang. Tidak jarang setelah dia membunuh banyak korban, dia tidak pernah didatangi oleh polisi. Identitas wanita itu juga masih diselimuti oleh berjuta – juta misteri.

Namun, saat memasuki pertengahan musim gugur dan tepatnya jatuh ditanggal 13 November 2001, keberadaannya tiba – tiba menghilang secara misterius. Hingga pergantian tahun yang ke 13, wanita tersebut masih tetap tidak terlihat.

Dan tidak diketahui penyebab hilangnya wanita itu. Akan tetapi, setelah beredarnya informasi mengenai wanita gila psikopat yang tinggalnya disebuah rumah didaerah terpencil, tepatnya dijalan Leawood Street, orang – orang sudah tidak mau melewati jalan tersebut.

Mengapa? Mereka sangat takut jika diperjalanan tiba – tiba wanita gila itu menyerang mereka dengan brutal. Dan hanya saja yang masih dalam pertanyaannya sekarang adalah wanita itu telah menghilang, tetapi korbannya masih terus bertambah. Rumah yang dimilikinya juga sudah sangat lama terbengkalai.

Begitu banyak misteri. Begitu banyak berjuta – juta misteri yang belum terungkap. Semua cerita mengenai hidupnya sudah ditutupi oleh ribuan daun – daun gugur dan timbunan tanah merah. Keberadaanya menghilang, pembunuhan masih berlanjut. Lalu, siapa pembunuh dari ini semua?

...

* * *

_Awal cerita dimulai_

Chapter 1: Tanda keanehan

**FEARS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written by: Koruru Natsume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Ciel: Ini adalah kisah cerita pengalaman ku di tragedi pembunuhan 13th jumat, April. Angka serta hari yang terkutuk. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana pembunuh itu membantai teman - teman ku. Dan malam itu awan meneteskan darahnya. Malam yang sangat mengerikan. Liburan yang berujung maut. Tapi aku penasaran, siapa pembunuhnya?  
**

**Pengambilan cerita di kota Kansas, AS.**

**Warning: Semi OOC, AU, Mungkin Typo (s), semi slasher.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tetesan darah mengalir di wajahnya**_

_**Dia menari dengan sebilah kapak yang digenggamnya**_

_**Dia ingin mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya**_

_**Dan siapapun yang sudah masuk kedalam perangkapnya,**_

_**mereka tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dari rumah itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NOTE: Thriller, Suspense, Mystery, Pyschic, Semi Slasher.**

* * *

Thurs, April 12, 2014

Dia duduk seorang diri di kursi reot, tangannya sambil memilin – milinkan rambut birunya dengan gelisah. Pikirkannya masih terpaku pada kejadian yang pernah menimpanya waktu itu. Mencoba untuk tidak mengingat lagi dan mengenang cerita masa lalu hidupnya.

Ini yang sudah keempat kalinya teh yang dihidangkan oleh pelayannya tak juga diseruputnya. Bocah berpenutup mata itu hanya memandangi pola riak tehnya saja. Tak ada niat sedikitpun dibenaknya untuk mencoba meneguknya.

Ciel Phantomive. Kepala keluarga bangsawan ternama yang bekerja sebagai anjing penjaga ratu. Semua tugas dan masalah ratu dilemparkan semua kepadanya. Bagaimana tidak, Earl selalu menggerutu dan mengomel – ngomel terus.

Dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur. Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudnya adalah Ciel ingin mencari hiburan diluar rumahnya. Siapa tau otaknya yang sudah memanas seperti air mendidih itu bisa menjadi ingin menyegarkan kembali pikirannya yang sudah penat oleh tugas – tugas ratu.

"Tuan, perlukah saya bawakan Golden Pudding Syrup? Dari pagi anda belum makan, saya sangat mengkhawatirkan anda." kata pelayannya yang bernama Sebastian. Dia memandang sosok lelaki muda dengan penuh harap agar Ciel menerimanya. Tapi apa yang didapatkan Sebastian, Ciel menyentak keras – keras kepadanya seolah – olah kehadiran dia membuatnya terusik.

"Berisik! Aku sedang mikir!" balasnya ketus tanpa mengalihkan mata kearahnya

Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil saja melihat tabiat jelek tuannya. Baginya hal itu sudah biasa. Itu sudah bagaikan makanan dia setiap hari ketika harus berhadapan dengannya. Sebastian kemudian mencoba membujuknya lagi, "Untuk kali ini saya meminta tuan, anda harus makan dulu."

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang Sebastian, aku tak ingin makan!" rutuknya kesal. Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan mata saphirenya berpaling kearah jendela, "Aku ingin berlibur."

Hening sesaat.

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Kedengarannya itu sangat janggal. Pikir Sebastian. Biasanya Ciel tidak pernah mau kalau diajak liburan dan sekarang dia malah berbalik menginginkannya. Ia meyakinkan tuannya sekali lagi, "Anda yakin?"

Ciel menyipitkan matanya, "Kau pikir aku sedang berbohong, hah?" ujarnya ketus

"Tidak. Tapi jika tuan muda ingin berlibur, saya tau tempat yang cocok untuk liburan anda." Sebastian tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Dimana?"

"Milano"

"Hah... dimana itu?"

"Anda akan tau nanti." ujarnya sambil meletakan telunjuknya disudut bibirnya yang menyeringai. Sebelum Sebastian bergegas pergi dari hadapan tuan mudanya, tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukkan pintu yang berhasil memecahkan pendengaran mereka. Sebastian dan Ciel saling memandang penuh tanya, lalu tanpa Ciel mengatakannya, Sebastian sudah mengetahui apa yang akan diperintahkannya.

Sebastian beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja Earl dan menuju ke lantai bawah, tempat dimana suara ketukkan pintu itu berasal.

Seketika ia tiba didepan pintu, ia lalu membukakannya tanpa ragu.

"Siapa yang datang kesini malam hujan begini?!" gumamnya

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, terlihatlah sesosok pemuda tinggi berkenakan jas hujan hitam dan kepalanya ditutupi oleh tudung. Sebastian menatap lekat – lekat kearahnya dengan penuh menyelidik, seolah – olah orang yang sedang dilihatnya itu begitu mencurigakan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sebastian mencairkan suasana keheningan. Pria bertudung hitam itu lalu menganggukkan kepala, "Ya. Apakah ini tempat peristirahatan?" tanya pemuda

"Hmm.. Saya tidak bilang bukan, tapi kalau memang anda menginginkan tempat beristihat, saya akan bilang terlebih dahulu kepada tuan pemilik rumah ini."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak." pemuda itu dibiarkan menunggu diluar tanpa diajak masuk kedalam oleh Sebastian.

Namun, sebelum Sebastian beranjak keruang kerja Ciel dan memberitaunya, bocah lelaki berpenutup mata itu sudah berdiri dibelakang Sebastian. Tentu hal yang akan dipertanyakan Ciel terhadapanya adalah, 'jangan seenaknya memberikan tumpangan ke orang asing' tapi niatnya terhenti ketika dia telah berhadapan dengan orang malang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk. Tapi lepaskan jas hitam serta penutup kepala mu itu, aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu kalau kau berpakaian begitu." perintah Ciel dengan nada arogannya. Lelaki bertudung hitam itu mengangguk mengiyakannya. Dan tak banyak cakap, pemuda itu kemudian segera melepaskan mantelnya dari tubuhnya.

Setelah semua dilepas, kini sosok pemuda aneh itu bisa dilihat Ciel dan Sebastian dengan sangat jelas. Ciel mengerutkan kening sambil memijitkan dagunya. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya, tapi dia mencoba mengingat kembali. 'Dimanakah dia bertemu dengan pria ini'.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang berkuncir pita merah dan berkulit putih keturunan kaukasia. Ia berdiri tepat didepan bocah lelaki yang umurnya beda 6th darinya, ia menatap balik kearahnya sambil mengiringi senyuman manis yang menggembung dipipinya.

"Hai Earl! Apa kau masih mengingat ku?" dia menyerukan Ciel yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia segera melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil menarik koper hitam. Tak lama setelah pemuda tersebut berkata, Ciel teringat kembali.

"Kak Edgar. Kau Edgar Redmond kan?" tanya dia berseru

Redmond tersenyum bahagia, "Ahh... lega rasanya kau mengenal ku. Aku sempat khawatir kau lupa pada ku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam – malam begini?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Milano. Karena malam ini hujan sangat deras, makannya aku memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar. Em... bukan sebentar sih, aku cuma ingin menginap semalaman saja. Dan setelah itu besok pagi aku lanjutkan lagi."

"Milano?" ulang Ciel keheranan, "Aku juga besok mau kesana buat berlibur."

Edgar tersenyum sumringah. Dia sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah Ciel. "Wahh... kau pergi berlibur!? Kebetulan sekali, aku juga kesana buat reunian. Kalau begitu bagaimana besok kita pergi bareng? Kau pasti mau kan Ciel..." Edgar memelas pada sosok bocah lelaki yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah juteknya.

Ciel menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah." Ciel menyetujuinya. Lalu wajahnya kemudian berpaling kearah Sebastian, "Aku ingin besok kau menyiapkan semua perlengkapan ku dan transportasinya. Jangan ada kata lupa didalam kamus otak mu."

Sebastian membungkukan setengah badannya sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke dadanya dan berkata, "Yes my Lord." slogan yang selalu diucapkannya untuk melaksanakan segala perintah tuannya.

"Hmm... kelupaan, kau siapkan kamar untuknya dan juga buatkan dia Lemon Myrtle Souffle Glace. Sekalian untuk ku juga." pinta Ciel

"Yes my Lord." ucapnya yang kedua kali

Lalu Edgar dan Ciel saling memandang sebentar setelah sosok Sebastian pergi dari hadapan mereka. Mereka masih dalam kondisi hening. Tidak lama setelah itu, Edgar mulai mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Ciel mengobrol atau cipika – cipiki (?).

"Bukankah kau seorang bangsawan? Kok tinggalnya dirumah gubuk kaya gini sih." Edgar mengejek sambil terkekeh – kekeh kecil. Mulutnya tak bisa menahan untuk menggoda anak imut seperti Ciel. Dan alhasil Edgar berhasil membuat bocah arogan itu kesal terhadapnya. Ciel memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin, seolah – olah ada niat yang timbul dibenaknya untuk segera menendangnya keluar secepatnya.

"Diam dasar bodoh! Aku terpaksa tinggal disini karena aku ingin jauh – jauh dari ratu." balas Ciel sembari mengendus kesal

Edgar tertawa cekikikan, "Maafkan atas ketidak tahuan ku, Phantomhive. Tapi justru aku sangat senang kau berada disini dari pada kau harus berada di istana megah seorang diri. Sangat mengkhawatirkan jika tak ada yang menjaga mu. Ck ck ck." Edgar mendecak – decak

"Cih! Berisik!" Ciel menggubrisnya, "Mana ketiga teman mu yang lainnya?" Ciel mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ohh... mereka. Mereka sudah ada disana." katanya berseru. Dan Ciel hanya menjawab dengan 2 kata saja, "Oh begitu."

—**o—**

Sebuah mobil sedan Mercedes Benz berflat DE 4TH 13 sedang melaju menembus jalanan yang berkabut tebal disertai hujan badai. Pengemudi terlihat tergesa – gesa saat mengendari mobil tersebut. Jalanan yang licin, jalanan yang telah diselimuti kabut atau asap tebal, serta berapa kali mobil itu hampir tergelincir dikarenakan Sebastian tidak terlalu focus dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dan tak heran, anak lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya harus berbenturan dengan kaca mobil didepannya. Selama diperjalanan Ciel juga tak pernah henti – hentinya terus mengomeli Sebastian dengan makian.

Dan setelah mobil itu kembali seimbang seperti semula, Ciel kembali membisu.

Mereka masih dalam suasana hening. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar ditelinga mereka kecuali deruman mobil dan rintihan air hujan. Mata kedua pemuda tersebut sama – sama saling menatap keluar melalui jendela. Dengan rasa kecewa dan sedih yang dikarenakan harapan mereka berdua untuk tiba disana dengan lancar itu telah sirna, sebab siang ini hujan masih sangat deras. Mereka tidak mau terlalu lama menunggu hanya karena hujan, dan oleh sebab itu mereka ingin segera sampai ditempat tujuan mereka walau cuaca tidak mendukung.

"Masih lama Sebastian?" Ciel bertanya penasaran. Sebelum Sebastian menjawab, pria dibelakang mereka menjawab terlebih dahulu. "Masih lama Ciel. Kita baru menempuh 10 kilometer. Jangan lelah dulu, aku yakin perjalanan ini akan menyenangkan." Edgar berseru ria sambil bertepuk tangan dan diiringi tawa kekanak – kanakkannya.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya. Aku cuma pengen tanya 'masih lama atau tidak' jawaban mu sungguh ngelantur." Ciel mendesis sebal

"Hahaha ya aku tau, "Edgar tertawa sedih, "Aku cuma mau menghibur mu saja kok. Jangan sewot dong." kata Edgar merendah

"Cih!" rutuk Ciel kesal

Sebastian yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari ekor mata merahnya cuma terkekeh kecil. Mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi Sebastian sedang menahan tawanya, dan ia sangat yakin Ciel pasti akan langsung memakinya.

Tapi untungnya lirih tawaan kecil itu tidak terdengar ditelinga mungil nya, Ia sedang melihat – lihat sesuatu dari luar jendela.

Suasana hening pun kembali menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Kali ini Edgar tidak ingin membuka percakapan lagi dengan bocah jutek Earl, dia memilih membungkamkan mulutnya dari ribuan kata yang sudah sangat gatal ingin dikeluarkannya. Dan keinginan tersebut dialihkan keponselnya. Ya— dia lebih baik ber-sms-an dengan teman – temannya ketimbang harus menelan banyak respon buruk dari Ciel. Edgar sangat memakluminya.

Namun, tidak lama kemudian Ciel membuka percakapan lagi dengan pria alumni Westen. Suaranya yang imut itu berhasil memecah kesunyian, "Apa kak Bluer juga ada disana? Aku jadi rindu setelah pergi meninggalkan sekolah bersejerah Inggris yang paling membosan itu. Banyak sekali yang ingin ku pertanyaan padanya." Ciel sedikit membalikkan kepalanya menengok kearah Edgar.

"Kau merindukannya?" Edgar menyakinkan Ciel sambil memasang binar – binar dimatanya, "Dia juga ikut kok. Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menyampaikan semua pertanyaan mu kepadanya. Kalau kau mau."

"Aku juga berlibur di tempat mu kan?! Mana mungkin aku dengannya tidak ketemu, pasti ketemukan. Lagi pula... aku jadi ingin kembali lagi kesekolah itu. Memang sangat menyedihkan kalau ku ingat – ingat lagi semua pengalaman buruk ku selama tinggal disana."

"Aku turut berduka cita mendengarnya. Ck ck ck." Edgar mendecak — decak sembari menggeleng — gelengkan kepala. Ia lalu melanjutkan lagi ke ponselnya. Sembari menunggu perjalanan ini agar lekas sampai secepatnya.

Namun, sebelum Edgar mengetik – ngetik kalimat di keypad ponselnya, Ciel kemudian bertanya lagi padanya. Mungkin perasaan Ciel sedang bosan, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak ngobrol sembari menghilangkan jenuh – jenuhnya menunggu perjalanan.

Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya didada, dan mata sapphirenya hanya tertuju pada sebuah jalanan sepi yang bertaburan hujan didepannya.

Dan lalu ia berkata dengan nada melirih "Entah kenapa aku merasa ragu dengan liburan kali ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiran ku. Apa kau juga ikut merasakannya, kak Edgar?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada hal yang aneh dipikiran ku tentang liburan ini. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Edgar enteng sembari mengetik – etik keypad dilayar ponselnya.

"Tuan muda merasa ragu dengan liburan ini? Tapi kenapa anda cepat – cepat mau pergi kesana?" kali ini Sebastian yang bertanya. Dia menatap wajah tuan muda dari samping dan terlihat sekali aura kegelisahan yang terpampang jelas dari tatapan bocah berusia 13th itu.

"Entahlah. Aku cuma bingung saja." jawab Ciel asal. Tubuhnya disandarkan ke pintu mobil disebelahnya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak dari ketidak nyaman hatinya yang sedang ia rasakan. Berkali – kali dia bergumam, berkali – kali dia bertanya sendiri, sesuatu yang membuat dia ragu dengan liburan ini. Dia tidak tau kenapa keraguan itu tiba – tiba menyerang pikirannya. Dan ia terhenti sejenak ketika ia melihat sosok hitam jangkung berdiri didekat pohon – pohon tumbang itu. Matanya menatap sosok itu bulat – bulat, dengan mulut yang menganga serta rasa keingintahuan dirinya terhadap sosok yang sedang berdiam di tengah hujan sederas ini.

Dan setelah melihat kejadian seperti itu, Ciel hanya membungkam. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia bisa melihat sosok aneh itu. Perasaanya mendadak bimbang, hatinya dikaluti oleh ketakutan dan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Bukan berarti dia paranoia, hanya saja sosok aneh itu muncul tiba – tiba dan berhasil ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Tentunya dia melihat. Dia seorang diri. Dan Ciel merasa ia kini semakin pusing telah memikirkan hal yang bukan – bukan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan kejadian aneh tadi. Anggap saja yang barusan dia lihat adalah seseorang bertudung hitam yang sedang bermain hujan.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil itu tiba – tiba berhenti. Ciel dan Edgar kepanikan.

"Kenapa mobilnya berhenti Sebastian?" suara pemuda itu memecah keheningan dan suaranya yang menunjukan ketakutan serta kekhawatiran.

"Saya juga tidak tau kenapa mobil ini tiba – tiba saja berhenti." Sebastian mencoba menancapkan gas mobilnya sayang, mobil itu tak juga menyala. Harapan satu – satunya Sebastian adalah mobil ini bisa kembali menyala. Sedangkan Edgar dan Ciel masih tetap keadaan panik, walau mobil itu cuma berhenti, tapi mereka sudah berpikiran hal – hal yang buruk.

Pemuda berkuncir merah itu memajukan badannya kedepan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sebastian. "Coba nyalakan gasnya lagi?" tutur Edgar. Sebastian kemudian menyalakan gasnya lagi, dan ini yang ketiga kalinya ia coba.

Tetapi kali ini keberuntungan sedang tidak memihak pada mereka, mobil itu masih tetap mati.

"Kenapa mobilnya tidak menyala? Apa yang terjadi pada mobilnya, hah? Cepat nyalakan!" gerang Ciel ketika ia mendapati Sebastian yang terlihat berwajah kusut setelah ia menyalakan mesin. Edgar kemudian beralih pada Ciel. Ya—dia akan menenangkan sedikit suasana hatinya, "Aku tau ini memang menakutkan, tapi cobalah untuk bersikap tenang. Mobil ini pasti akan menyala lagi." katanya

dengan nada datar

"Kau pikir aku bisa mempercayai mu semudah itu!? Tentu tidak. Sebastian, nyalakan mobilnya lagi." Sebastian segera melakukan perintah sesaat majikannya menggertaknya.

Dan tak lama setelah ia mencoba kembali, rupanya hasilnya sama saja. Dengan berat hati Sebastian memberitaunya, "Maaf tuan, setelah berapa kali ku periksa mobil ini, ternyata memang bahan bakarnya habis. Dan dengan sangat menyesal saya mengatakan, kita tak punya persediaan bensin cadangan."

"Apa? Kau bilang kita tak ada bensin cadangan? Jangan bodoh Sebastian. Aku tidak mau ingin berlama – lama disini. Aku tidak mau tau pokonya mobil ini harus menyala! Titik!" omel Ciel berang.

"Kau tidak bisa menyulap mobil ini bisa menyala kan, Ciel? Mobil ini tak akan berjalan jika tak ada bensin." Edgar berseru sambil menyamankan pada sandaran kursi

"Cih! Lalu apa yang kau akan lakukan setelah ini, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Saat diluar tadi, saya melihat kabin yang tak jauh dari sini. Mungkin untuk berberapa saat sambil menunggu hujan reda, bagaimana jika tuan muda beristirahat sejenak disana? Saya berpikir ini sangat menyebalkan untuk tuan, tapi... tak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu disana. Bagaimana, tuan muda?"

Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan sengit, seraya ia benar – benar ingin menghajar wajah butlernya dengan sarung tinju cucuk untuk memberi pelajaran pada nya untuk tidak bersikap ceroboh. Dengan dada naik turun menahan marah, akhirnya Ciel hanya bisa pasrah dan mengiyakannya. Walau itu sangat menyebalkan baginya, apa boleh buat, tak ada yang bisa ia, butlernya atau Edgar lakukan.

Sebelum keluar, mereka terlebih dahulu mengenakan pakaian lengkap agar tidak kehujanan, sebab diluar sangat deras sekali, siang juga sudah seperti malam, langit yang membentang luas diudara juga telah berwarna kelabu gelap. Tetapi hal yang sangat aneh di musim hujan disini adalah daun – daun berguguran. Daun – daun tersebut juga telah memenuhi jalan sekitar.

Sebastian memakaikan Ciel mantel hujan yang berlapis – lapis. Dia tidak mau tuan mudanya terkena penyakit demam atau flu. Kalau memang seandainya terjadi pada Ciel, itu pasti akan menambah pekerjaannya. Tangannya meraih sepasang sepatu boot hitam yang terletak di bagasi, dan dia terpaksa harus mengambilnya walau ia kehujanan. Karena itu semua ia lakukan demi keselamatan Ciel.

Lalu Sebastian memastikan lagi kalau tuannya benar – benar aman terbebas dari air hujan yang bakal menembus ketubuhnya. Ciel mengangguk, ketika semuanya sudah aman.

"Kau tak apa dengan berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian mulai mencemaskan Edgar. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahwa dia memang baik – baik saja. Sebastian tidak yakin dengan jawaban polosnya yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya, ia akan memastikan lagi kalau Edgar sudah benar – benar yakin baik.

"Saya bawa payung, kau mau pinjam?" tawar Sebastian

"Tenang saja, Mr. Michaelis. Kalau perlengkapan hujan aku sudah menyiapkannya." jawabnya dengan raut keceriaan diwajahnya, "Kabinnya tidak terlalu jauhkan?"

"Itu yang saya permasalahakan. Kabinnya agak jauh dari sini, kita harus berjalan melewati jembatan agar sampai kesana."

Ciel mendengus pasrah. Dan sekarang dia tidak peduli mau jauh atau tidaknya untuk bisa sampai disana, yang pasti dia tidak mau tidur semalaman didalam mobil yang ukurannya sesempit 'bemo' itu, dan juga dia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk terus memaki – maki Sebastian.

Sesaat setelah semuanya beres, mereka bergegas keluar dari mobil dan beranjak pergi menuju sebuah kabin yang dimaksudkan Sebastian. Sebastian mententeng 2 koper hitam milik Ciel dengan menggunakan satu tangan, sebelahnya lagi terpaksa harus memayungi dirinya sendiri dengan payungnya. Sedangkan Ciel bersama Edgar. Mereka bersama dalam satu payung.

Berapa kali kaki – kaki mereka menciptakan percikkan air disetiap jalan. Ciel berpegangan pada jas merah Edgar. Dia berusaha menyamai gerak langkahan Edgar. Dia tidak ingin tertinggal olehnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi, Ciel tidak ingin air hujan itu menyerang dengan ganasnya. Membasahi tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Tidak, tidak. Ciel benci hujan.

Namun sambil berjalan, batin anak manis tersebut masih terus bertanya – tanya pada sosok hitam jangkung yang tadi dia lihat yang tak jauh dari sini. Matanya begitu was – was, dia juga berberapa kali harus menoleh ke sekelilingnya hendak mendengar suara daun – daun kering diinjak – injak.

Dia seperti terdorong oleh sesuatu untuk memastikannya kalau dia sedang tidak diawasi.

'jangan penakut Ciel. Tunjukkan diri mu kalau kau memang tidak takut.' gumam Ciel sambil memperat pegangan pada jas merah Edgar.

Setelah berjauh mereka menelusuri hutan serta melewati jembatan, ketiga pemuda tersebut akhirnya sampai tepat didepan sebuah pintu kayu yang salah satunya adalah pintu utama masuk kedalam rumah. Kaki Ciel berdiri diatas tumpuan bebatuan yang menenuhi teras kabin tua yang sebagai tempat berpijaknya sekarang. Mata _blue diamond _nya mengitari seluruh langit – langit rumah, sambil membayangkan bagaimana cara dia harus bertahan hidup dirumah tersebut walau hanya semalaman saja. Dia sudah berpikir dengan jendela – jendela yang terbuka seperti itu akan sangat memudahkan para hewan liar memasuki kedalam dan menyerangnya disaat ia tertidur. Dia harus berapa kali memanggil Sebastian untuk mengusir insect sialan itu agar pergi darinya. Ciel begitu khawatir.

Kabin itu terletak di tengah hutan, tidak terlalu pelosok, menjorok kedalam. Disekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh pohon _conifer, katsura _dan semak belukar. Diarea jalan setapak ini juga dipenuhi oleh daun – daunan. Rumah itu tertutup oleh rindangan pohon, sehingga cahaya matahari menembus sedikit. Dan dipinggir yang tidak jauh dari rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah sumur. Sumur tua yang sudah sangat lama terbengkalai. Itu dibiarkan terbuka tanpa penutup begitu saja.

Sebastian mengetuk pintu. Tak lama mereka menunggu, akhirnya sang pemilik membukakan pintunya.

"Kau pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Sebastian. Dia laki – laki, berpostur cukup tinggi, berambut hitam panjang diikat dan ada dua garis diwajahnya. Dia terlihat seperti orang Jepang. Ya, laki – laki yang mungkin usianya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Sebastian, dia memandang ketiga pemuda bule dari ujung kaki sampai kekatas dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sebelum Sebastian bertanya dua kali padanya yang tengah asyik memperhatikan mereka tanpa dipersilakan masuk, Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Bukan aku pemiliknya." jawabnya datar

"Bukan kau? Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Edgar bertanya penasaran padanya

"Aku dan kedua teman ku sedang berteduh disini." jawabnya

"Kalau memang anda sebagai pendatang, tidak haruskah kami sebagai tamu juga dipersilakan masuk? Cuaca hari ini sangat buruk. Dan mungkin anda tau keperluan kami datang kemari, dengan suatu alasan yang sama." kata Sebastian. Pemuda didepannya mengangguk, mempersilakan mereka masuk. Tidak perlu ada lagi kata yang harus diucapkan oleh lekaki Jepang untuk menginterogasi asal – usul mereka kemari. Dia juga mengalami hal yang sama yang dialami oleh ketiga lelaki barat tersebut.

Sebastian, Ciel dan Edgar menerawang pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan itu. Memperhatikan setiap detil – detil sudut ruangan dan memperkirakan apakah tempat ini memang sepantasnya sebagai tempat peristirahatan mereka. Rasanya tidak. Genap hati mereka berkata keras, tempat ini memang benar – benar tidak layak untuk dihuni. Hanya saja mereka tak ada pilihan lain selain menyembunyikan diri didalam rumah dari pada harus menunggu ditengah derasnya hujan yang tiada artinya.

Seketika mereka diruang tamu, mata mereka menoleh ketiga orang yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Dua orang yang sedang termangu di kursi sebelah kanan dekat jendela, dan satunya lagi adalah pria berambut panjang yang tadi membukakannya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan mulai tumbuh disetiap benak keenam orang itu. Mereka memasangkan wajah keseriusannnya, seolah – olah kedatangan mereka begitu mengejutkan.

Wanita berambut hitam terurai panjang dan berponi melempar pandangan kearah salah satu laki – laki bermantel jas hujan, dia bertanya dengan rasa penasarannya terhadap bocah lekaki tersebut, "Manis sekali anak itu. Siapa nama mu, nak?" tanya si wanita Jepang

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive, "lanjutnya lesu

"Aku Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Ciel Phantomhive." Hinata menggiring senyum ramah tamah pada Ciel. Lalu, setelah usai si lekaki Sapphire memperkenalkan diri, seorang pemuda disebelah Hinata kemudian ikut memperkenalkan diri padanya. Dengan sebuah senyum menggembung dipipinya, "Aku Naruto. Salam kenal, Ciel Phamtomhive."

Edgar melanjuti, "Aku Edgar Redmond." tambahnya sambil tersenyum kekanak – kanakkan.

"Hambar sekali..." seseorang menyeletuk. Sebastian menoleh keseorang pria yang tadi merasa terusik. Mata _scarlet _nya memperhatikan setiap gerak – gerik yang diciptakannya, sedikit membuat mata Sebastian sakit melihatnya. Itachi Uciha. Ya dia adalah pemuda asal Jepang, sifatnya dingin dan sarkatis.

Sebastian mencondongkan badan kearah majikannya, dilepasnya mantel hujan yang dikenakan Ciel, lalu setelah itu mantel tersebut digantungkan di dinding pengait. Dia ingin tuannya tidak mau merasa terganggu dengan mantel setebal bedcaver itu yang membebani tubuh mungilnya. Ciel beranjak ke salah satu kursi reot kayu yang masih tersisa diantaranya. Direbahkan tubuhnya perlahan dan berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Sesaat semua masih bergeming, tiba – tiba suara petir menyambar dengan sangat kerasnya. Hinata menjerit terkejut sembari memeluk tubuh Naruto dari samping dan Naruto balas merangkul sang istrinya didalam dekapannya.

"Tidak pernah berubah kau rupanya. Kau selalu saja takut pada petir. Kalau seandainya aku tidak ada, siapa orang yang akan kau peluk untuk melindungi mu?" Ujar Naruto sembari mengusap kepalanya. Hinata semakin mempererat merangkul sang suaminya, seakan – akan ia tidak mau membiarkan Naruto menjauh sedikit pun darinya. Keringatnya bercucuran. Hinata memang benar – benar takut pada petir. Entah hal apa yang membuat dia phobia dengan petir. Mungkin baginya suara petir itu seperti suara ledakan bom. Dia cuma kaget saja.

"Aku tidak mendengar kau mengucapkan nama mu. Boleh kau ulangi?" tanya Itachi penasaran pada salah satu pria berjas hitam. Sebastian melirih kecil, sudut bibirnya ditarik keatas dan membubuhkan senyuman. "Saya Sebastian. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Itachi Uciha." katanya sembari membungkukkan badan kearanya.

"Tau nama ku? Dari mana kau tau nama ku?" katanya heran

"Nama mu terpampang jelas di nametag mu." tunjuk Sebastian. Itachi berkerut kesal. Kenapa dia bisa sampai lupa mencabut nametag itu dari bajunya. Padahal dia tidak ingin orang – orang menyebutkan namanya itu. Memang sepele kedengarannya, tapi bagi dia hal itu sangatlah menjengkelkan.

"Kemana pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Edgar sembari ikut merebahkan dirinya di kursi, berseblahan dengan Ciel. Dia lalu mengambil secangkir kopi hangat entah itu milik siapa yang terletak dimeja dan langsung diteguknya.

Naruto menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tau. Ketika kami datang kesini, rumah ini sudah kosong. Mungkin... pemiliknya sudah pindah atau meninggal." Ia membalikan posisinya kehadapan kedua pemuda jangkung berkenakan kain hitam. Kedua wajah yang sedikit terlihat similiar dan familiar.

"Saya juga berpikir seperti itu. Rumah ini memang terlihat tidak terurus, tidak cantik dan bahkan berdebu dan kotor." tambah Sebastian.

"Sangat menyebalkan! Kalau rumah ini masih ada sisa kamar, aku ambil satu. " Ciel mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Sebastian tersenyum kecil. Ia mendapati Ciel yang tengah berwajah manyun dengan semeraut kekesalannya. Kaki panjang Sebastian beranjak melangkah menuju tempat dimana Ciel duduk. Dia ingin mengantarkan tuan mudanya kekamar dan segera mengistirahatkan dia.

"Tuan muda, mari saya antarkan anda ke kamar." Ciel meratapi nasibnya dengan memberi sedikit hadiah _deathglare-_nya pada Sebastian setelah ia berkata. Ciel menghela napas panjang. Ia tau bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi untuk mengkokohkan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri lebih lama lagi. Ciel menerima tawarannya dengan kepasrahan dan keputusasaanya.

Edgar, lelaki jangkung berparas tampan bak seperti Aleister Chamber, mengekor sesaat Sebastian dan Ciel bergegas ke lantai 2. Ia mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil menjinjing 2 tas merah hitam miliknya. Sedangkan ketiga orang Jepang itu hanya memandangi punggung mereka saja.

"Anak itu manis sekali. Naruto – kun, aku pengen banget punya anak manis seperti Ciel. Pasti sangat menggemaskan." Hinata merangkul tubuh Naruto lagi dengan manjangnya

"Mana bisa Hinata. Aku ini orang Jepang, kalau kau ingin punya anak seperti dia, kau mesti menikah dulu dengan orang bule. Jangan ngomong yang ngga – ngga deh." Naruto melirih kesal melihat sang istrinya begitu mengidam – ngidamkan anak manis Earl Phantomhive. Dia melepaskan dari rangkulan Hinata, lalu ia beranjak menuju dapur.

"Bagaimana jika anak itu kita anggap sebagai anak kita? Kau maukan Naruto – kun..." Hinata memohon dengan kedua mata berbinar – binar

"Apa yang membuat mu bisa tertarik dengan bocah lelaki itu, Hinata? Kau cuma melihat dari sisi manisnya saja, atau,?" Itachi menambahkan sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan lalu bersandar di dinding. Sebelum dia mendapatkan jawaban darinya, Hinata bertawa – tawa ria layaknya seperti kanak – kanak. "Ciel Phantomhive adalah tipe kesukaan ku. Akan jadi sangat senang jika anak itu masuk kedalam keluarga Uzumaki, iyakan Naruto – kun?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu ia kemudian menjawabnya dengan nada suara yang ditenggelamkan." Aku tidak tau. Tapi yang pasti anak itu cukup menarik juga..." Naruto meneguk segelas air putih. Sudut bibirnya ditarik sengaja sehingga menciptakan seringai khas diwajahnya.

–**o–**

"Ini kamar ku?" Ciel terkejut sesaat dirinya sampai di kamarnya. Ia benar – benar tidak percaya tempat yang sangat diidam– idamkannya untuk melepaskan rasa lelah dan penat pikirannya ternyata harus dituangkan di kamar yang bisa dikatakan seperti kandang sapi. Sebastian meletakkan koper Ciel didekat lemari pakaian. Ia terkekeh – kekeh kecil melihat bocah itu.

Lantai yang terbuat dari kayu berderak – derak nyaring setiap kali kaki mereka berjalan. Kedua jendela yang sudah pecah dan terbuka serta tirai yang berwarna putih pudar itu melambai – lambai di udara saat angin meniup dari luar.

Di kamar itu tidak ada lampu yang terpasang. Penerang satu – satunya kamar itu hanya lampu corong yang dibawa Edgar. Gelap dan kelam, itu yang dirasakan saat berada dirumah ini. Dan banyak bayangan – bayangan yang tercipta dari ketiga sosok mereka memenuhi ruangan ini. Bayangan hitam – ya tentunya bayangan hitam yang lain yang sedang mengendap – endap disetiap sudut ruangan yang tersembunyi.

"Jadi kita akan tidur disini?" kata Edgar sembari meletakan lampu corongnya diatas meja.

"Kita? Aku belum bilang 'ya' mengizinkan mu tidur disini bersama ku," Ciel menengok kearahnya untuk memastikan Edgar sedang tidak membual. Yang didapati Ciel dari nya adalah pria manis tersebut tertawa berseru ria saja, sambil kedua tangannya diayunkan keatas dan memohon pada Ciel untuk mengizinkan dia tidur sekamar dengannya. Mata sapphire Edgar menatap lekat – lekat pada sepasang iris _blue diamond _Ciel. "Satu permintaan ku... bolehkan aku tidur disini?"

"Ya sudahlah..." Ciel menghela napas panjang dengan sesalnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengizinkan dia bersekamar dengannya. Bahkan Ciel sudah membayangi yang tidak – tidak. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur tenang jika ada orang lain tidur bersamanya. Satu hal yang menjadi pertanda buruk yang dipikirannya adalah 'Dia takut di apa – apakan oleh Edgar'. Hanya saja saat ini Ciel sedang bimbang. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak menentu. Bercampur aduk antara sedih, kecewa, takut, khawatir dan bimbang. Itulah kira – kira suasana hati Ciel sekarang.

"Terimakasih Ciel." Edgar melemparkan senyum sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasih padanya. Setelah itu ia mulai membenahkan isi kopernya. Mengambil piyama lavender dari dalam tasnya.

"Saya ingin kebawah dulu sebentar. Memastikan orang – orang dibawah sana baik – baik saja. Jadi anda tak keberatan jika saya tinggal anda dulu sebentar disini, tuan?" kata Sebastian sebelum ia beranjak dari kamar. Ciel memalingkan wajah darinya. "Ya sudah, sana pergi!" Ciel membalas ketus sambil meng-hush – hushkan Sebastian, layaknya seperti anak ayam yang diusir.

Setelah semua kembali menyepi, Sebastian bergegas ke lantai satu, tempat dimana ketiga orang Jepang itu bersemayam. Dia cuma mau memastikan ketiga orang tersebut apakah baik – baik saja dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sebab ia terlalu cemas, ia takut jika orang baru itu dapat membahayakan nyawa Ciel.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menunjang keselamatan dan kenyamanan Ciel selain membiarkan dirinya berteduh sejenak bersama ketiga sosok mereka disini. Membaringkan Ciel di tempat yang jauh dari kelayakkan.

Kaki panjang Sebastian melangkah lebih jauh saat berjalan menuju koridor. Koridor yang gelap. Dinding – dindingnya hanya dihiasi oleh tumpukkan debu dan sarang laba – laba, tak ada lilin, tak ada lampu atau sebuah pelita sedikit pun tak ada yang tertampak di koridor.

Sebastian bisa melihat dalam gelap. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melihat bayangan – bayangan hitam yang berselundupan dirumah ini. Hendak ia menuruni anak tangga, tiba – tiba terdengar jeritan seseorang dari bawah sana. Sebastian bergegas cepat ke arah sumber suara itu tercipta. Dan suasana berubah menjadi mencekam.

"Ada apa?" ia terkejut sesaat mata _scarlet –_nya mendapati seorang wanita berdiri gemetaran dengan raut wajah yang baru saja melihat sesuatu yang absurd. Dia tersungkur ke lantai.

Naruto dan Itachi menghampiri Hinata didapur. Mereka juga berpendapat demikian sama seperti Sebastian. Hinata seperti baru melihat sesuatu.

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" kata Naruto cemas

"Naruto – kun...?" Hinata melirih seketika ketika tubuhnya didapati Naruto. Suaminya segera merangkulnya kedalam dekapan pelukannya, memberi kenyamanan dan keamanan pada Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tambah Itachi penasaran

"Aku... aku melihat se– sesuatu di dalam sana." jawabnya terbata – bata. Tangannya menunjuk – nunjuk kearah refrigerator. Refrigerator yang didekat westafel cuci piring (?). Roman ketakutannya tergambar sangat jelas sekali ketika mata _light violet _nya berpaling kembali ke refrigerator. Tentu yang menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagi mereka berdua, ditambah Sebastian yang kini tiba bersama mereka, apa isi dari kulkas besar itu sehingga Hinata begitu takut melihatnya.

Keenam mata pemuda itu menatap dalam – dalam kepada benda itu. Kerutan di dahi serta alis mereka yang bertaut memunculkan rasa keingintahuan mereka terhadap isi didalamnya. Ketiga pemuda tersebut saling memandang penuh tanya. Lalu seketika mereka sepakat, Itachi akan membukakan kulkas itu.

Dia berdiri didepan pintu kulkas dan tangannya melayang kearah gagang untuk segera membukakan.

"Aku tidak pernah mau melihat itu lagi. Itu sangat menjijikan. Mengerikan dan menakutkan. Aku tidak sudi lagi berlama – lama disini. Naruto, ayo cepat kita pulang!" Hinata menggoncang – goncangkan tubuh Naruto. Memaksanya dia untuk segera pulang dari sini secepatnya. Akan tetapi Naruto malah menyentaknya dengan dingin. Dia menggubris Hinata dan menepak kedua tangannya yang hendak sedang melingkari tubuhnya. "Berisik! Itachi, cepat buka kulkasnya. Hinata, kau sedang tidak bermain – mainkan?" Naruto melirik kembali kesebelahnya dengan raut wajah dan tatatapan menyelidik.

Suara mungil dan merdu Hinata lalu menjawabnya, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin kau mengantarkan ku pulang malam ini, Naruto. Ku mohon, antarkan aku pulang. Aku tidak ingin berlama – lama disini." yang kedua kalinya Hinata memohon lagi, dan ini yang kedua kalinya Naruto menyentaknya. "Astaga, jangan buat aku repot dong. Itachi cepat buka!" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaran

Hinata bergegas keruang tamu, kedua pemuda Inggris masih berada diatas, sedangkan mereka masih di dapur.

Tangan Itachi kemudian sampai di gagang pintu. Ia menelan ludah seteguk. Tatapannya semakin dalam dan lekat pada pintunya. Dan seketika ia membukanya perlahan – lahan, tiba - tiba saja bau busuk dan bau amis menyengat hidung mereka.

"Hoekkk!" Naruto mual– mual hendak mencium bau busuk itu. Sebelah tangannya menutupi hidungnya.

"Bau busuk apa ini? Cih... amis." lirih Itachi yang kini juga ikutan menutupi hidungnya dengan tangannya

"Saya jadi semakin penasaran dengan bau busuk, amis yang begitu menyengat ini. Ada sesuatu yang disimpan didalam sana." ujar Sebastian. "Itachi, bisa kau buka lagi?"

"Ugh... baiklah." Itachi membukakan kulkas. Bau di dalamnya semakin menyengat seketika pintunya terbuka lebar, dan akhirnya tertampaklah sebuah objek yang mengeluarkan bau busuk itu.

"A–apa itu...?" tiba — tiba saja tubuh Naruto mendadak gemetaran dan serasa ingin roboh. Dia memekik sesaat, mata sapphire nya menatap lurus pada sebuah bola besar yang diletakan di freezer. Kulklas itu gelap dan tidak ada lampu. Mereka terheran – heran pada bola besar tersebut. Tidak berani menyentuh.

"Ini bukan bola..." ucap Sebastian dengan nada horor.

Mereka semakin mengernyit. Seketika tubuh mereka telah bermandikan keringat, sesuatu yang sangat ingin mereka dengarkan tentang bola besar itu. Mereka menatap Sebastian penuh penasaran.

"Bukan bola? Lalu apa?" Naruto memajukan sedikit kepalanya kearah Sebastian. Ia ingin dengar lebih jelas lagi.

"3 bola ekstrem yang baru pertama kali aku lihat disimpan di kulkas, dan mengeluarkan bau amis dan busuk. Sangat mencurigakan." Itachi beranjak berdiri sambil merenggangkan otot – otot tubuhnya.

"Memangnya apa sih?" tanya Naruto jengkel

"Sebentar... benda aneh ini pasti akan terlihat didepan mata. Menunggu lilin menyala, maka kita akan tahu apa isi didalam sana." Sebastian menyeringai lebar sambil menyalakan lilin merah yang dibawanya tadi.

Kemudian, cahaya – cahaya benderang berwarna kuning cerah kebiruan itu akhirnya menyala. Sebastian mengarahkan lilin tersebut kedalam kulkas itu. Setelah lentera kecil itu menerangi ruangannya, sekejap mata mereka terbelalak melotot kedalamnya.

Naruto tiba – tiba saja jatuh ke lantai, kedua tangannya menutupi matanya sambil menjerit – jerit.

"A-astaga apa itu?" Itachi melirih ketakutan

"Gumpalan daging," jawab Sebastian. "Saya bisa mencium bau daging ini. Baunya sangat menusuk sekali."

Itachi berpaling pada Sebastian, "Daging? Daging apa?"

"Daging manusia." katanya horor, "Jujur saja, saya belum pernah melihat gumpalan daging seperti itu. Apalagi daging itu terbuat dari daging manusia. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" dia berseru

"Sebastian... bukan gumpalan daging saja, tetapi lihat dibawahnya," Itachi menunjuk – nunjuk. Sebastian memicingkan mata keheranan, "Apa?"

"Kepala. Potongan kepala manusia." Itachi mundur dua langkah, menjauhi kulkas. Dia lalu mengambil secarik kain hijau bermotif kotak diatas bufet. Mengelap – elap tangannya menggunakan kain. "Rumah ini mungkin bekas penjagalan. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Itachi menambahkan.

"Diluar masih hujan badai. Percuma untuk pergi sekarang, mobil kita bannya pecahkan!?" Naruto mengelak sambil bergegas berdiri. Berjalan menuju kearah Itachi berada.

"Sepertinya kita memang senasib. Mobil kami juga kehabisan bensin. Didaerah sini tidak ada pombensin. Seandainya anda punya cadangan bensin, tidak keberatan jika kami minta sedikit?" tanya Sebastian

"Tak apa. Kami punya cadangan bensin. Tapi drigen minyaknya ada di bagasi mobil." kata Itachi. Sebelum Sebastian menjawab 'ya' tiba – tiba Ciel dan Edgar berlari – lari menuju kemari. Mereka mencari sesuatu apa yang telah terjadi disini, seketika jeritan Naruto berhasil sampai di telinga mereka.

Ciel menyelidik ke setiap ketiga sosok dewasa yang terlihat tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan akhirnya matanya bertemu pada laki – laki berpakaian hitam, butlernya. "Tadi aku mendengar suara orang menjerit, dan rupanya suara itu berada disini. Apa yang terjadi Sebastian?" tanya Ciel

"Maaf mengganggu ketenangan anda, tuan muda. Sesaat saya memerika rumah ini, ada hal yang tidak beres yang telah saya temukan disini." jawab butlernya tenang. Dia sudah wanti – wanti Ciel bakal bertanya seperti itu. Sebelum mata sapphirenya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal didalam kulkas ini, Sebastian perlahan menutupkan pintunya. Menutup pintu dari belakang tubuhnya (?). Akan tetapi, kegiatan tersebut diketahui juga oleh Ciel dengan mudahnya. Tatapan Ciel semakin tajam dan semakin dingin saat mendapati Sebastian yang sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan kulkas itu?" Ciel bertanya dengan arogan. Sebelum butlernya menjawab, Sebastian sempat dihadiahi deathglare mengerikan darinya. Namun, bagaimana pun juga reaksi bocah itu sangat menjengkelkan baginya, Sebastian tetap membalasnya dan menjawabnya dengan senyuman. "Tidak ada apa – apa, tuan muda."

"Jangan bohong. Aku tau kalian bertiga sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu –kan? Jawab aku!" gerangnya

Naruto membuka mulut, "Kami sedang tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari mu. Jika kau tidak keberatan ingin melihatnya, silakan saja. Sebastian perlihatkan itu padanya."

"Saya tidak semudah diperintahkan oleh orang lain." katanya tersenyum

"Jangan banyak omong! Sebastian cepat perlihatkan pada ku." Ciel membentak dan memaksa Sebastian untuk memperlihatkannya. Sebastian cuma bisa menarik napas panjang dengan sesal. Tak ada yang bisa ia argumenkan lagi selain melaksanakan keinginannya. Tangannya memegang gagang kulkas dan lalu dibukanya.

"Apa itu?" lirih Edgar

"Itu gumpalan daging manusia dan kepala." jawab Itachi

"Da –daging manusia... kepala?" ulang Edgar terbata – bata diawal.

"Tempat apa ini? Kenapa benda mengerikan itu ada dirumah ini. Kalian yang melakukannya?" tiba – tiba saja Ciel menuduh kedua pria Jepang itu, mengira mereka adalah pelakunya. Dan setelah Ciel berkata demikian, Naruto membentak keras Ciel. Dia bergegas mendekat padanya dan ditariknya kerah baju Ciel hingga keatas, "Jangan fitnah! Kami disini juga pendatang."

Ciel menepas tangan Naruto darinya dengan kasar, sambil memberikan deathglare padanya, "Aku cuma iseng. Jangan sewot dulu!"

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana jika kita saling membantu dan bekerja sama. Kami bisa menbantu kalian mencari tambal ban dengan memberikan kami bensin mu. Dengan itu kita semua sama – sama bisa keluar dari sini?" Sebastian berseru

"Lebih baik begitu. Lagi pula tempat ini juga menyeramkan. Aku khawatir kalau seandainya terjadi sesuatu disini." Edgar menambahkan. "Bagaimana dengan mu Earl? Kau mau?"

Ciel terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah. Dimana bensinnya?"

"Di bagasi mobil. Aku yang akan mengambilnya." jawab si rambut kuning gusar.

"Mau kemana?" Hinata menghampiri Naruto

"Mau keluar dulu sebentar. Mau ngambil bensin buat mereka, tunggu sebentar ya." Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata

"Hati – hati ya." lirihnya pelan

"Aku juga mau mengambil sesuatu di mobil ku. Bagaimana kita bareng kesananya?" kata Edgar sembari berjalan menuju keruang tamu dan mengambil payung. Bersiap – siap pergi sebelum Naruto mengiayakan perkataanya.

Kedua mata sapphire Naruto membuntuti kearah pria itu berjalan keluar terhuyung – huyung. Dia lekas mengambil payung hitam miliknya yang bertengger di pintu. Sedangkan mereka yang tersisa didalam hanya memandang kedua sosok mereka. Dan akhirnya keberadaan mereka pun perlahan lenyap ditelan kabut tebal. Sosok mereka menghilang dalam sekejap.

–**o–**

Hujan masih begitu deras. Langit yang gelap dan udara dingin yang semakin menusuk. Malam ini tak ada bunyi – bunyi atau sebuah nyanyian merdu binatang malam. Mereka membiarkan hutan tanpa nama ini tenggelam kedalam jurang kesunyian begitu saja.

Tidak ada lampu yang menerangi jalan setapak. Semua gelap –ya, mereka berdua membawa lampu corong yang mereka bawa tadi sebagai penerang jalan satu – satunya.

Hati mereka tidak pernah berhenti menjerit ketakutan. Pikiran mereka telah diresapi paranoia, takut akan seseorang yang tiba – tiba saja menyerang mereka dari belakang.

Matanya tidak pernah mau berhenti tuk mengawasi disekeliling mereka. Gundah rasanya seperti diteror oleh sesesorang.

Disaat mereka telah sampai di jalan raya, mereka berpisah. Naruto berjalan kearah kanan dan Edgar berjalan berlawanan arah. Dan dengan penuh harap mereka agar bisa bertemu kembali dan pulang bersama. Sebab mereka takut sendirian.

–**o–**

"Aku tidak pernah mau melewati jalan ini lagi. Benar – benar sial." rutuk Naruto kesal. Dia mendecih pelan sambil menciprat – cipratkan air hujan. Hatinya sudah dikaluti oleh kegelisahan. Dia panik.

Setibanya pemuda itu sampai di mobil hitam yang terletak dipinggir jalan, dibawah naungan pohon confier dan sesekali daun itu menggugurkan daunnya. Menutupi bagian kap mobil. Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahannya begitu melihat keberadaan mobilnya sampai di tepi matanya.

Hanya saja ada seseorang yang dari tadi sudah memperhatikan pemuda itu. Dia memandang punggung Naruto dengan rasa haus ingin menghabisinya segera. Kemudian orang itu terkekeh – kekeh kecil. Suara tawa yang diredamkan dan terhanyut oleh suara deras hujan, membuat tawa mengerikan itu tidak bisa terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Mana bensinya ya hmm..." gumannya sambil mencari drigen bensin di bagasi. Hujan itu membuat penglihatan Naruto samar – samar, sehingga dia membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk bisa menemukan barang yang dicarinya. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama.

Naruto masih asyik membedahi isi bagasi mobilnya. Tanpa menghiraukan suasana atau situasi sekelilingnya. Padahal malam ini Naruto sedang tidak sendirian, ada orang lain yang sedang menunggunya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Tangannya memegang sebilah kapak. Wajah orang itu ditutupi oleh tudung hitam.

Sudut bibirnya menaik, menimbulkan seringai psikopat yang mengembung diwajahnya.

Orang itu berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Tangannya mengayunkan kapak di udara. Bersiap – siap ambil posisi yang enak saat membunuhnya, ya– orang itu punya imajinasi yang kuat dalam hal mengukir sakit para korbannya.

"Gelap sekali disini..." lirihnya. Hendak Naruto melirik kebelakang karena kehadirannya telah dirasakan Naruto, orang itu pun langsung menghantamnya.

JLEPP...

Kapak yang digenggam diayunkan tepat ke kepala Naruto. Sehingga kapak itu berhasil menempel di kepalanya. Naruto tidak bisa berkata – kata, matanya terbelalak melotot kearah orang yang menikamnya. Mulutnya bermandikan darah, serta air matanya menetes dari matanya dan membasahi wajahnya.

Orang itu tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat korbannya yang telah terkapar di jalan dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Dia mencabut kembali kapaknya dan menikam tubuhnya lagi. Hingga yang kelima kalinya pembunuh itu menghancurkan perutnya.

Seringai lebar yang menggembung diwajahnya, menunjukan kepuasan terhadap apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia mendecih pelan.

"Permainan baru saja dimulai. Nah, selanjutnya siapa?"

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Sepertinya perkenalan Sebastian pada ketiga orang Jepang tidak dibahas didalam cerita. Saya kelupaan. Saking semangatnya ngetik naskah thriller ini. Satu hal lagi, cerita ini tidak mengandung unsur gaib/mahluk halus. Jadi semua dilakoni oleh tokoh manusia. Bagi yang ada perlu dipertanyakan atau kritik/saran/opini silakan tulis di kolom review.**


	2. Chapter 2:

**FEARS**

_**Summary: Bagaimana mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang jika mereka terus diawasi oleh si pembunuh itu. Bahkan, malam yang panjang, gelap yang selalu setia menemani mereka dan diiringi dengan lantunan lagu London Bridge sebagai pengantar kematian mereka. Dimana malam ini mereka akan menyaksikan berbagai kesakitan dan penyiksaan yang luar biasa. **_

**NOTE: Slasher/Gore R+18/Sadistic/Sadisme**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pembunuhan ditanggal 13th Jumat, April

Ciel Note:

**Aku berdiri menantinya sendirian**

**Selimutnya selalu ku kenakan**

**Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya**

**Dia adalah perangai ku**

**Disaat dingin dan basah**

**Diri ku terjebak disana**

**Dia tak juga kembali**

**Dan meninggalkan aku sendirian**

**Hingga langit meneteskan darahnya**

**dan menenggelamkan ku ke dalam**

**danau merah**

**Aku masih tetap setia**

**menantinya...**

Sosok ringkih yang sedang bersenandung pelan disandaran kursinya sambil memandang ke arah luar. Memperhatikan setiap tetesan – tetesan air hujan yang merintih kesakitan. Ia sedang menunggu kehadiran kedua rekannya. Menunggu seseorang yang belum datang juga. Sambil menanti mereka, bocah lelaki Inggris itu menyenandungkan lagunya lagi.

**Here we go round the mulberry bush,**

**the mulberry bush, the mulberry bush.**

**Here we go round the mulberry bush, **

**so early in the morning.**

Dia menyanyikan lagunya dengan sedih. Pikiran dan hatinya sudah dikaluti oleh kegundahan dan paranoia. Ciel sangat khawatir, ketika jarum panjang itu menetap di angka 5, menit ke 25. Ya–mereka telah pergi dari jam 9.00 pm yang lalu, dan sampai pukul 9.25 pm mereka belum juga nampak. Kemudian Ciel menyesapkan lagi susu hangatnya. Membasahi dan menghangatkan tenggorokannya yang sudah mengering dan membeku. Dikarenakan hujan itu telah membuat tubuh mereka kedinginan dan menggigil.

Sedangkan wanita berusia 20th, berambut biru tua, ia duduk di kursi dengan mata yang sedang memandang keluar. _Light Violet _matanya sama sekali tidak berpindah sedikit pun dari sesuatu yang sangat dinantikan – nantiiannya itu, tak salah lagi dia sangat menunggu Naruto. Semakin jarum panjang itu berjalan menjauh dan terus berdetik, sosoknya tak jua nampak. Hinata semakin takut. Dia semakin bimbang.

Suasana kembali menjadi horor, seketika sebuah suara percikan air yang terinjak berasal dari luar sana tertangkap ditelinga mereka. Mereka mulai bertanya – tanya soal itu. Suara yang mungkin kesannya sangat mengejutkan atau lebih tepatnya lagi suara yang cukup mengerikan. Ciel kembali menyesap susu hangatnya lagi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya memperhatikan langit – langit rumah. Dan setetes air yang berjatuhan tepat ke wajah Ciel.

"Bocor?" gumamnya mengernyit heran. Ia mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya. Rumah ini memang sangat tidak layak di huni. Atapnya bocor, dindingnya rapuh, lantainya keropos dan pengap, serta rumah ini tidak ada kunci pengaman. Tentunya yang pertama dipikiran Ciel adalah 'apa dia akan baik – baik saja menetap di kabin seperti ini' mungkin satu – satunya harapan hidup dan keselamatan Ciel ada pada tangan Sebastian. Hanya saja Ciel masih ragu.

Petir menyambar dengan ganasnya, hujan semakin deras dan langit semakin pekat. Udara semakin dindin. Mereka menunggu di ruang perapian, sekaligus tempat pintu utama masuk. Penerang ruangan itu hanya dua buah lilin merah saja. Dua buah lilin yang diletakan di atas meja tamu dan satunya lagi di perapian. Tak ada lagi selain lilin itu yang dapat menerangi ruangannya.

"Sudah jam 9.37, kemana mereka ini sih?" gerutu Ciel

"Mengambil bensin di mobil perlukah memerlukan waktu selama itu? Kurasa cukup 15 menit atau 20 menit saja sudah cukup." lirih Sebastian sambil memijit – mijit dagunya

"Bagaimana kalau kita susul mereka saja!?" Hinata berseru. Yang lain langsung menoleh kepadanya. "Apa? Menyusul? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan mau ikut! Pemikiran mu sangat bodoh sekali. Malam - malam hujan sederas ini kau bertindak ingin menyusul mereka. Lucu..." Ciel berkata dengan arogan

"Aku cuma khawatir. Aku takut mereka terjadi sesuatu apa – apa disana." Hinata merendah

"Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu lagi saja. 10 atau 15 menit lagi. Tapi seandainya mereka belum kembali juga, apa boleh buat, kita harus pergi menyusul mereka." usul Itachi. Dan tidak lama setelah itu sebuah senyuman menggembung di wajah Hinata. Senyuman yang bisa diartikan dengan kepasrahan dan keputusasaan. Hinata akan tetap berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya, bahwa Naruto baik – baik saja.

"Menurut saya itu lebih baik." tambah Sebastian sambil tersenyum kharismatik

"Aku bakal memenggal leher mu kalau kau juga memaksa aku harus ikut bersama mereka. Kau diam disini, Sebastian!" ketus Ciel dengan memasang wajah semeraut kesalnya. Ciel lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke tempat dimana pintu itu terbuka. Dia berdiri didepannya dan matanya memandang jauh keluar sana. Ia memperhatikan tetesan - tetesan air hujan yang mengguyur kota ini, tak luput juga daun – daun ikut berguguran.

Hanya saja yang masih mengganjal dipikirannya adalah tentang seseorang yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Orang bertudung hitam dan bermantel. Ciel sangat percaya orang itu sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi kenapa setelah ia melihat kejadian tersebut, mobil yang dinaikinya tiba – tiba saja berhenti. Berhenti dengan suatu alasan yang tidak logis. Mobil mati karena kehabisan bensin. Padahal sejak tadi pagi sebelum berangkat, Sebastian sudah mengisi mobil itu dengan bahan bakar penuh. Kenapa begitu cepat habisnya?

Namun, yang dipikirkannya saat ini bukanlah mobil itu, ia malah memikiran orang tadi. Ciel begitu khawatir karena orang yang dilihatnya cukup menyentrik dan agak misterius. Dia sangat yakin dengan bermantel tebal serta besar itu ia pasti membawa peralatan. Peralatan yang mungkin digunakan untuk menghantam dan menyiksanya. Karena semua itu, paranoia kembali menghantuinya lagi. Membuat bocah lelaki itu tak lagi bisa berdamai dengan suasana hatinya. Dia semakin takut.

Dan tiba – tiba terdengar suara derakan daun kering diinjak. Ciel berlonjak kaget, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhya bermandikan keringat. "Seseorang diluar sana. Siapa itu?" Ciel berseru. Keempat yang lainnya menyergap memandang Ciel dengan penuh tanya. "Suara? Su – suara apa, Ciel?" Hinata tergagap – gagap. Matanya semakin lurus menatap wajah Ciel saat roman ketegangannya tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Hinata beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Itu pasti Naruto dan Edgar!" jawabnya cepat

"Naruto dan Edgar? Aku tidak melihat lampu – lampu mereka." Itachi ikutan memperhatikan keadaan di luar. Dia sedikit memajukan badannya kedepan untuk melihat sesuatu lebih jelas lagi. Tapi yang didapatkannya hanyalah kesemuan belaka. Dia mendesis pelan. Memberitau orang – orang untuk berdiam sejenak, seketika sebuah suara janggal berhasil tertangkap olehnya.

Bunyi derakan daun – daunan kering. Tentu daun itu tidak akan menghasilkan suara jika ada sesuatu yang menginjaknya. Mereka kembali membisu. Memilih untuk mengunci mulutnya dari seribu pertanyaan yang sangat mereka ingin ucapkan, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk mendengar apa yang sedang didengar Itachi dan Ciel. Mereka ingin tau suara apa yang didengarkannya. Kemudian Hinata ikut mendekatkan dirinya kepada mereka berdua.

Dan petir menyambar lagi dengan ganasnya serta hujan tak juga reda. Suasana kembali mencekam, kengerian berkabung menyelimuti setiap raga mereka. Semakin khawatir, semakin takut. Suara itu semakin dekat dan mendekat.

Bayangan – bayangan hitam yang mulai nampak dari setiap sosok mereka, itu dihasilkan oleh cahaya lilin. Akan tetapi bayangan yang lain ikut memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Sepi dan sunyi. Tak lama setelah itu, bunyi dentingan jam menyala secara tiba – tiba, dan suara itu menambah rasa ketakutan mereka.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun." Ciel menjawab cepat

"Sudah 15 menit lewat mereka belum juga kembali. Aku akan segera kesana..."Hinata berseru

"Jangan terburu – buru. Diluar sangat deras. Kau mau terbawa hanyut oleh deras hujan ini?" Sebastian mengelak

"Aku berpikir sangat percuma menunggu berlama – lama lagi disini. Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi keluar." Hinata bergegas cepat mengambil payung yang terletak di sudut dinding dekat koridor. Dan sebelum Hinata beranjak dari langkahnya, Itachi menyergap cepat menahannya. "Itu sangat membahayakan mu. Percayalah padaku, Naruto pasti kembali." tegasnya

Hinata berpilu pasrah. Dia kembali menyandarkan dirinya di kursi lagi. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan yang tentunya terasa semu, tapi sedikit – sedikit ia coba menenangkan hatinya.

Dan yang lainnya pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan seperti Hinata. Mereka kembali duduk termangu dan menghanyutkan kegelisahannya didalam benak hati mereka.

Menunggu dan masih menunggu.

–**o–**

Sebuah sosok jangkung berdiri didepan pintu utama. Matanya mencari – cari keberadaan mereka didalam kabin itu. Sosok yang mereka rindukkan dan segera cepat – cepat ingin merasakan kehangatan yang mereka bagikan. Dia meletakkan payungnya di sandaran dinding. Dan perlahan ia mulai mengetuk pintu.

**TOK**

**TOK**

Bunyi ketukkan pintu yang terdengar sangat sederhana itu telah berhasil membuat orang – orang didalam tengah berkejut. Dan salah satu diantara mereka membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau? Edgar," lirih Hinata sesaat mata _light violet _nya bertemu pada sosok jangkung bermantel hitam. Dan sebelum Hinata melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, lelaki berkuncir merah tersebut menyeringai sesaat lalu ditambahkan dengan tawa cekikikkan ala anak kecil. "Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" tanya Edgar dengan wajah polos

"Edgar? Kau sudah pulang?" Ciel terkejut

"Mana dia? Dimana Naruto?" tanya Hinata menatapnya penuh menyelidik.

"Naruto? Aku tidak tau dimana dia. Karena ku pikir dia sudah pergi, makanya aku tidak datang menyusul dia." argumen yang kurang rasional menurut anggapan mereka. Dan Edgar pun melangkah masuk kedalam, ikut sembari merebahkan dirinya di kursi karena kelelahan. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih tidak berkutip, mengintai Edgar dari setiap ekor mata mereka.

"Kenapa lampunya mati?" tanya Sebastian menaruh kecurigaan terhadapnya

"Kau tau Sebastian, lampu yang ku bawa itu tiba – tiba rusak. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa itu bisa terjadi pada lampu ku. Karena rusak, lampunya ku buang saja dipinggir hutan." jelas Edgar sambil menyeruput secangkir susu hangat milik Ciel. Ciel malah membiarkan susu hangat malang itu habis ludes diteguk olehnya. Dia sedang tidak fokus pada hal itu.

"Kau berjalan tanpa lampu, sedangkan diluar sana tidak ada lampu sedikit pun yang terpasang. Dan pastinya diluar sana sangat gelapkan. Yang ku herankan sekarang adalah kau bisa berjalan ditengah gelap seperti ini." seru Ciel mendongakkan wajahnya kearahnya

"Aku juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa aku bisa sampai disini. Dan mungkin itu karena kebetulan saja." jawabnya asal

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku akan pergi melihatnya?!" gerang Hinata sambil memperhatikannya dengan sinis.

"Kau mau tersesat seperti suami mu, Hinata? Lebih baik kau aman disini dari pada kau pergi. Aku takut tiba – tiba saja kau tergelincir ke genangan lumpur dan mati tenggelam. Bukankah itu membuat teman mu dan yang lainnya kerepotan?" ujar Edgar balas menatap Hinata dengan raut sarkatis yang berkilat di kedua mata sapphire nya.

"Aku tidak meminta bantuan pada mereka. Seandainya itu terjadi, biarkanlah suami ku yang menolong ku. Aku cuma heran kenapa kau bisa pulang kesini tanpa Naruto? Apa jangan – jangan kau meninggalkannya ditengah hutan, atau kau..." seru Hinata menampilkan wajah horor

"Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan. Aku bicara apa adanya. Dan tolonglah, aku baru mengenal mu dan kau baru mengenal ku... jangan dulu ada kesalah pahaman di awal pertemanan kita." lirih Edgar sejenak. Hinata kembali membisu dan semua yang lainnya ikut membungkam.

Kerutan di dahi Sebastian semakin berkerut rapat mengenai sebelah alisnya. Kedua mata _scarlet _Sebastian menatap lekat – lekat pada sosok pilu yang sedang terlihat mendengkur pelan diatas kursi reot sebelah jendela. Dia tersenyum sedih memandang wajah tuan muda yang mungil itu harus merasakan kegetiran selama berada disini. Sebastian tidak punya pilihan lagi. Kabin itu memang tidak semewah dan semegah istana** Buchkingham **atau tidak senyaman istananya, dan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya sosok kecil arogan yang terbiasa hidup mewah kini dipaksakan harus hidup sengsara di tempat ini.

Dan sebentar lagi lilin – lilin itu juga akan redup, tertiup oleh hembusan napas dari sang udara malam. Apa yang mereka bisa andalkan untuk menerangi rumah itu. Tanpa terkecuali menunggu hingga sang fajar terbangun dari persembunyiannya.

Edgar mengambil lampu corong yang didekat bufet. Dia bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Serta yang lainnya memandang punggung Edgar dari kejauhan. Perlahan sosoknya semakin lenyap ditelan gelap. Hinata mengepal kedua tangannya dan tersenyum gentar. Sebuah niat abnormal yang terlintas di benaknya membuat akal sehat gadis 20th itu tak lagi berjalan. Hinata memikirkan yang tidak – tidak.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja kalau tidak ada sebab. Kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam Edgar Redmond." gumamnya sambil menyipitkan mata masih memperhatikannya.

"Sudah waktunya tidur. Mau saya antarkan tuan kekamar?" sahut Sebastian

"Aku belum ngantuk!" jawabnya dingin dengan mulut yang menguap. Sebastian terkekeh – kekeh kecil saat dia mendapati ciel yang tengah keadaan setengah tertidur. Matanya berapa kali menutup dan kemudian terbuka lagi dengan memaksa. Padahal bilang saja Ciel sudah sangat mengantuk. "Tuan muda ini sangat lucu..." gumam Sebastian sambil menyeringai. Perlahan wajahnya yang pucat itu berubah menjadi menakutkan.

–**o–**

_12.01 a.m Friday, 13th _

Dentingan jarum jam berdetak nyaring, menggema ke setiap ruangan yang ada di kabin ini. Cahaya api biru berkali – kali menyambar dan menerangi seluruh kota Kansas dengan sekejap. Gemuruh yang berasal dari luar sana tak juga membisu. Suara keras itu juga berkali – kali membuat mereka terkaget. Dan sang mentari malam hari ini tidak sedang menghiasi langit malam. Mereka semua tertidur dalam mimpinya. Dan pada saat semua sudah terlelap, hanya ada seorang yang masih berkeliaran di rumah itu. Dia berjalan mondar – mandir di depan pintu, lantai 2. Tangannya menggenggam linggis dengan erat. Matanya menatap lurus pada korban yang diincarnya melalui lubang kunci.

Dia berharap pintu itu tidak dikunci dan juga ia berharap orang lain tak memergokinya. Saat petir menyambar yang ketiga kalinya dan mengeluarkan suara yang hebat, ia perlahan – lahan memutarkan kenop pintu dan didorongnya dengan sangat pelan. Sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara yang berkesan mencurigakan.

Kaki kanannya melangkah kedepan dan sebelahnya menyusul. Ia berjalan sangat hati – hati, tapi jiwanya memaksa untuk cepat – cepat menghampiri orang itu dan langsung membunuhnya. Sesaat dirinya sudah berada tepat didepan targetnya, sebuah seringai kejam mulai nampak dan menghiasi wajahnya yang menakutkan. Kemudian ia terkekeh – kekeh kecil.

"Aku ingin melukis sesuatu di tubuh mu. Dan linggis inilah yang akan menjadi pensilnya. Bagaimana... kau tertarik?" gumamnya tersenyum jahat. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Dan kedua matanya lalu berpaling pada sosok bocah kecil yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum padanya, Ciel Phantomhive. Mulutnya menyenandungkan lagu.

**London Bridge is falling down,**

**falling down, falling down.**

**London Bridge is falling down,**

**My fair lady, where are you now...?**

**London Bridge is falling down,**

**falling down, falling down.**

**London Bridge is falling down,**

**"Hari terakhir dimana kau berpijak didunia"**

"Lagu ini untuk mu Ciel." katanya dalam batin, "Dan mungkin saja kau orang yang ketiga yang akan ku bunuh. Beserta butler mu. Dan saya sangat senang bisa menikmati pekerjaan jadi seorang butcher. Butcher si tukang jagal manusia." lanjutnya menyeringai

Lalu, pembunuh itu kemudian membekap mulut seorang pria berkuncir merah dengan kejam. Menekan – nekannya agar obat itu terhirup dan bereaksi cepat padanya.

Setelah pria itu terjatuh pingsan, kini si pembunuh menyeret membawanya keluar dari kamar. Tak ada satupun atau Sebastian sekalipun yang menyadari kehadirannya, datang menyusupi ke kamar dan mengendap – endap di dalam kegelapan. Dia seperti bayangan yang tak dikenali.

Dia berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Dia tidak peduli dengan tubuh orang itu akan terluka atau kesakitan. Dia tidak peduli jika serpihan kayu itu menusuk – nusuk kulitnya. Kalau seandainya itu terjadi, si pembunuh hanya tertawa saja. Dan setiap kali petir menyambar, kedua matanya menyala. Menyala terang berwarna merah darah. Seringainya semakin menampak di wajahnya. Semakin menakutkan dan mengerikan.

Tangannya menarik kuat – kuat rambut pirang Edgar. Dan setelah mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi, si pembunuh melemparnya ke dalam. Tak ada lampu atau penerang didalam. Akan tetapi, si pembunuh bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dia menggeletakan tubuh Redmond di dinding.

Dia berdiri di bawahnya sambil menatapnya dengan jijik. Si pembunuh menyeringai sebelum mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam linggis. Kedua ujung yang agak tumpul dan mencekung mulai mendarat ke bagian wajah Redmond dengan telak. Dipukul nya wajah nya berkali – kali hingga linggis tersebut berhasil menghancurkan setengah wajahnya. Lalu, ujung yang tumpul di linggis itu menusuk – nusuk dan mencongkel matanya. Si pembunuh keji kemudian menginjak kedua bola matanya dengan diiringi tawa laknatnya. Tapi si pembunuh masih belum puas. Dia ingin bermain dengan korbannya lebih lama lagi. Dan tentunya dia sudah berimajinasi bagaimana cara menghabisi dan menyiksa korbannya sampai habis.

Tidak ada suara apapun atau rintihan sakit seseorang di dalam kecuali suara tawa nya yang menggema di ruangan itu. Tubuh si korban telah bersimbah darah serta ruangannya dan si pembunuhnya pun bermandikan darah. Kemudian dia menusuk kembali perut Redmond. Mengobrak – abrik sesuatu yang ada didalam perutnya dan menarik kuat – kuat benda menjijikan tersebut keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum puas melihat mahakarya terindahnya. Di nikmatinya setiap tetesan — tetesan darah yang terciprat di wajahnya, dan lidahnya menjulur keluar menjilat bercakan darah tanpa ada rasa jijik. Tentunya dia sangat menikmati. Dan sebelum si pembunuh beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, pemuda jangkung berkuncir hitam telah berdiri di depannya.

"Ka – kau, apa yang kau la – lakukan disini?" lirih Itachi gagap seketika matanya berhasil menangkap seorang wanita berambut panjang terurai dengan profil wajah yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Tentunya dia lebih kaget ketika dia melihat jelas tubuh Hinata telah bersimbah darah.

"Malam Itachi..." sapa Hinata menyeringai kejam sambil menunjukan sebilah linggis itu kepadanya. "Bangun di saat hari masih gelap, tentunya sangat mencurigakan."

"Justru kau yang ku curigai. Bajumu penuh berwarna merah, berserta linggis yang kau genggam itu. Aku tidak pernah lihat dirimu bisa seperti ini, Hinata. Kau begitu mengerikan" kata Itachi. Dia mundur dua langkah darinya. Hanya saja tiba – tiba tubuhnya mendadak terkulai lemas saat bertemu dengannya. Raut takut yang terlukis di wajah Itachi membuat seringai Hinata semakin sadis. Dan itulah awal ketakutan yang di rasakan Itachi saat ini.

"Kau membunuh seseorang? Aku sangat tidak percaya kau bisa setega ini Hinata. Aku yakin jika Naruto tau, kau bakal di cerianya." balas Itachi

"Benarkah, Itachi?" tukas Hinata mulai menghampiri Itachi. Satu, dua langkah Hinata mendekat dan Itachi mundur.

"Menjauh dari ku!" pekik Itachi sekejap tubuhnya mendadak gemetar. Dia memandang kedua mata Hinata. Memandangnya penuh dengan segala pertanyaan di benaknya. Niat itu terhenti seketika, sesaat dinding telah menopang tubuhnya tuk bersandar, kini Itachi tak bisa lagi menghindar atau menjauh dari nya. Dan semakin Hinata mendekat, bau amis dan anyir semakin mengeruak memenuhi ruang lingkup di area tempat itu. Baunya menguar, menyengat hingga sampai menusuk hidung Itachi.

"Hinata, apa yang telah membuat mu bisa seperti ini? Ada sesuatu kah yang merasuki mu, atau?" lirih Itachi takut

Hinata hanya tersenyum menyirangai saja. Dia terus berjalan mendekati Itachi sambil mengayun – ayunkan linggis nya di udara.

"Naruto akan pulang kerumah, percayalah pada ku. Sekarang aku minta kau turunkan linggis mu di lantai. Ok?!"

"Dia mengendalikan ku. Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya..."

"Apa? Apa maksud mu?" Itachi mengernyit heran

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bercakap dengan mu. Sudah begitu lama aku menanti mu, hingga 13th lamanya aku menunggu. Seseorang yang ku cintai dan dia telah pergi. Dan sekarang orang yang sama dengannya sedang berada di depan ku. Dan kau tau Itachi, aku ingin kau menyusul adik mu di neraka." Seringai Hinata semakin bertambah lebar. Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan perkataanya, Itachi bergegas lari keluar rumah dan Hinata sergap mengejarnya. Namun seketika suara bantingan yang di buat Hinata, pria jangkung berambut hitam berlari tergesa – gesa ke lantai satu untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Tuan muda tolong tunggu disini sebentar, saya akan pergi kebawah untuk cek sesuatu disana." katanya terburu – buru sambil berlari. "Jangan harap aku patuh dengan perintah mu, Sebastian! Kau pelayan ku!" gertaknya

"Untuk saat ini, jangan pikirkan dulu otoritas mu." balasnya ketus

"Cih...!" gerutu Ciel sesaat kata – kata menyebalkan itu terucap dari mulut Sebastian.

Sebastian pergi mengikuti suara bantingan dan derakan kayu itu terdengar, dia berharap semua baik – baik saja. Akan tetapi, langkahannya berhenti ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang sedang bersiap menghadang Itachi, di ruang tamu. Dia melihat jelas Hinata bersiap – siap memukulnya dengan linggis. "Ada apa ini?" ucapnya sekejap memecah hening. Tidak lama setelah Sebastian berkata, Hinata perlahan melirik kearahnya dengan pandangan menyeramkan, matanya melotot kearahnya dengan hasrat ingin memenggalnya.

"Malam sudah membangunkan mu..." ujar Hinata sembari menyeringai kejam

"Letakkan benda itu dibawah sekarang juga!" gertak Sebastian gerang

"..." Hinata tidak pedulikan apa yang dia ucapkan. Dia ingin segera cepat menghabisi Itachi. Tangannya menjenggut rambut Itachi, sebelahnya mengayunkan linggisnya. Dan saat Itachi terkulai lemas, linggis itu mulai melayang kearahnya dengan ganas.

"Dasar sialan!" teriak Hinata spontan. Sebastian bergegas cepat mencegah Hinata. Dengan sekuat mungkin ia merebut linggis itu darinya. Tapi, ada kejanggalan yang dirasakan Sebastian, Hinata lebih kuat dan agresif darinya.

Kedua mata Sebastian terbalalak melihat keanehan tingkah laku wanita gemulai itu. Dan belum berberapa hari atau bahkan belum 12 jam mereka berkenalan, Sebastian sudah mengetahui sifat dan tingkah laku ketiga orang asing itu. Tangannya yang kokoh menarik kuat – kuat linggis, sedangkan Itachi berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Hinata yang hampir mencekiknya. Namun, kedua usaha pria tersebut gagal darinya, bahkan saat mereka menahannya, Hinata semakin memberontak.

"Ada apa Sebastian?" Ciel menyadari keanehan yang terjadi di lantai satu. Sosok mungilnya berdiri didekat kamar mandi yang terbuka. Tidak lama setelah itu, bau anyir mulai menguasai indra penciumannya. "Astaga, ba– bau apa ini?" pekik Ciel seketika dirinya menyium baunya. Dia menengok ke sebelah ambang pintu untuk mencari apa yang telah di dapatkannya. Ya tentunya matanya menangkap simbahan darah berceceran memenuhi ruangan serta pintu.

"Aku yakin ada seseorang yang telah dibunuh didalam sana, siapa?" katanya dengan nada takut

"Hinata, katakan pada kami apa yang telah terjadi dengan mu?" kata Itachi

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya pada kalian, dasar jalang! Hahahahaha" Hinata tertawa laknat dengan mata yang melotot

"Aku tidak pernah lihat dia seperti ini sebelumnya..." ujar Itachi

"Apa dia kerasukan?" kata Sebastian

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu. Sebastian, bagaimana kita mencegahnya?" tanya Itachi

"Aku tidak tau. Wanita ini tenaganya kuat sekali." lirih Sebastian

Tubuh Hinata dilingkupi oleh 2 pemuda sekaligus, sehingga Hinata tidak ada kesempatan untuk nyerang balik. Itachi berusaha sekuat mungkin meraih linggis yang ada di tangannya. Dia takut jika Itachi terlambat merebutnya, linggis yang di genggamnya akan segera mendarat ke tubuh Itachi atau ke rekannya.

Kaki Hinata dililitkan oleh Sebastian, kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Hinata sedangkan Itachi menahan tangannya. Tapi, usaha mereka untuk menahannya sia- sia. Seketika Itachi menahannya dengan kekerasan, saat puplen yang baru saja di ambilnya untuk mencoba menusuk mata gadis malang itu, bibir Hinata menyenandungkan lagu.

"Jangan sakiti wanita itu!" seru Ciel

**London Bridge is falling down**

**Falling down, falling down**

**London Bridge is falling down **

**My fair lady, where are you now?**

**"Aku tau kau sayang pada ku"**

**"Karena itu, kasihinilah aku, sebagai hamba mu"**

**"Jangan ada kata dendam di pikiran mu"**

**"Tuan ku, dimana hati mu"**

Hinata tersenyum sedih, ketika dirinya menyadari sahabat nya sendiri akan melukainya, dan kenapa tiba – tiba tubuh Hinata mendadak lemas, dan ia bahkan tidak tau kenapa dia bisa berada disini?

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**


End file.
